


Sweet Sister

by Diana924



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Dubious Morality, F/M, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Accade tutto così velocemente che Anne se ne rende a malapena conto. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sister

Accade tutto così velocemente che Anne se ne rende a malapena conto.  
Nei giorni a seguire riceve frequenti visite da Sebastian che l’aiuta a migliorare la padronanza dei propri poteri.  
Sebastian non le fa domande, non le chiede cosa sia successo a Cotton o dove sia finito Brown Jenkins, si limita ad osservare l’essere amorfo seduto sulla poltrona che un tempo era Cotton Mather senza dire nulla. Tutto sta peggiorando a detta di Anne, Mercy continua a rapire bambini per rimanere bella, il piccolo John, o il Diavolo, continua a imperversare senza che nessuno se ne accorga e suo fratello non le dice dove sia la loro madre. Anne non ha mia avuto un fratello, per questo ora non sa come comportarsi con il giovane che le siede accanto, le spiega la magia con la pazienza di un nonno e la guarda con gli occhi divertiti di un bambino.  
Accade una sera in cui Anna ha ascoltato una lezione dei particolari talenti della famiglia Marburg, del bacio. Pensare che sua madre l’abbia baciata la rende inquieta, pensare che in quel momento la strega più potente che abbia mai conosciuto abbia scoperto tutto di lei la mette a disagio.  
<< E … funziona solo per la nostra famiglia? >> chiese prima di accompagnare Sebastian alla porta, poi dovrà portare Cotton a letto e coricarsi accanto a lui, accanto a quel rottame d’uomo che la ama ma che prima di lei ama la sua missione.  
<< Certamente dolce sorella, prova >> la mette alla prova Sebastian e lei d’istinto si volta verso Cotton che seduto sulla sua poltrona non ha perso una parola della loro conversazione ma che non può fare nulla per contrastarli. Potrebbe far uscire Brown Jenkins da Cotton e sperare che suo marito capisca e la perdoni per quello che gli ha fatto ma Anne sa bene che Cotton non la perdonerà, che ha votato la sua vita alla caccia e alla morte delle streghe e lei è una strega, una delle più potenti, figlia della temuta contessa palatina Ingrid von Marburg.  
Non ha il tempo di articolare un pensiero che Sebastian le si avvicina, le prende il volto tra le mani e veloce cerca le sue labbra.  
Anne si blocca, una parte di lei vorrebbe solo allontanare Sebastian da sé perché lei è sposata, perché Cotton li sta vedendo e perché lui è suo fratello ma quella parte di sé che è assetata di carnalità vorrebbe solo approfondire quel bacio e freme a quel contatto mentre immagini sfocate e senza senso si avvicendano nella sua mente. Una donna vestita di nero che canta ninna nanne, un uomo che prende quel bambino in braccio, l’uomo di prima a terra senza vita, delle bambine che fiduciose vanno con il bambino che le attira con caramelle e dolci promesse, la donna vestita di nero che si offre al ragazzino, Mary Sibley, il dottore … poi tutto diventa confuso.  
Suo fratello approfondisce il bacio facendo scivolare una mano tra le sue spalle e Anne vorrebbe solo lasciarsi andare ma quello è immorale e illegale ma soprattutto ha paura, di suo fratello, di Cotton, di Salem e soprattutto di sé stessa.  
<< Ora … dovresti andare Sebastian … si, è ora che tu vada >> riesce a dire quando infine si separano e Sebastian si allontana da lei con un ghigno.  
Anne sa che quella notte non riuscirà ad addormentarsi.

 

Suo fratello si rifà vivo tre giorni dopo, proprio quando Anne era convinta che non l’avrebbe più rivisto.  
Sebastian entra in casa sua come se ci vivesse anche lui, guarda per un attimo Cotton a cui rivolge un ghigno e un inchino pieno di derisione e poi i suoi occhi si fissano su quelli di lei, pieni di gioia di vivere, libertà e desiderio.  
<< Credevo … credevo non saresti tornato >> sussurra Anne prima che la coda di Brown Jenkins sparisca nella bocca di Cotton, Brown Jenkins è il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto, l’unico che riesce a farla sentire amata senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Ha provato a leggere il libro di suo padre ma la maggior parte di quegli incantesimi le sono oscuri e altri le sembrano francamente impossibili, Mary Sibley avrebbe potuto dirle qualcosa, ma Mary Sibley è morta o lontana da lì, come Tituba che sarà sicuramente a Boston ha pensato Anne quel pomeriggio.  
Non si scambiano parole di sorta e per un po’ l’unico argomento sono i progressi di Anne, poi Anne Hale ora Anne Mather si accorge di come gli occhi di suo fratello indugino sulle sue labbra e sente disagio, disgusto e un brivido di eccitazione attraversarla, dalla testa alle gambe lasciandola esaltata.  
<< Tutto chiaro ora dolce sorella? >> le chiede Sebastian con un sospiro e prima che Anne possa annuire è di nuovo davanti a lei e le sfiora il volto con desiderio prima che questa volta sia lei a congiungere le loro labbra.  
Il bacio è lento, pieno di promesse, di morbosità, di proibito, come un frutto che vedi appeso al ramo più alto pensa Anne mentre apre appena la bocca e sente le braccia di suoi fratello stringerla a sé con desiderio, con Cotton non accade mai, Cotton ha Brown Jenkins in gola e non può fare alcunché altrimenti l’avrebbe già consegnata alle autorità, questo Anne lo sa.  
Per questo si gode il bacio, quasi non si accorge che Sebastian l’ha fatta sedere sul tavolo e che le sue gambe sono allacciate alla vita di suoi fratello, tra i baci e le immagini che le si affollano in testa Anne cessa di pensare limitandosi a godersi quelle sensazioni che non ha mai provato.  
Una donna e un uomo che litigano, l’uomo che tenta di impedire qualcosa, la donna che fa il bagno nel sangue e poi si baciare a toccare da suo figlio, i bambini dissanguati senza alcuna pietà, Mary Sibley e suo figlio, il dottore che precipita all’inferno, questa volta Anne riesce a comprendere meglio i ricordi di Sebastian.  
Lo allontana solo quando sente le mani di lui che frugano sotto la sua gonna, un conto sono dei baci innocenti, un altro permettere … quello, anche se il suo corpo sembra di diverso parere.  
<< Ti fermi a cena da noi? >> chiede con il fiato corto prima di toccarsi le labbra: sono umide, rotte e reclamano altri baci, come il suo corpo reclama di sentir nuovamente le mani di suo fratello.  
<< Come desideri dolce sorella, ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine mrs Mather >> le risponde Sebastian con un sorriso sornione che Anne vorrebbe togliergli dalla faccia a suon di … ceffoni, non di baci si corregge mentalmente.  
<< Parlami di lei, di tua … nostra madre, e di tuo padre >> gli chiede, no lo implora, Anne e l’altro si limita a un sorriso prima di sedersi di fronte a Cotton.

 

 _Mia madre non ha mai amato mio padre, sappiamo entrambi chi occupa il suo cuore._  
_Quando avevo sei li sentivo spesso litigare, all’epoca non comprendevo di cosa ma sapevo che riguardava me._  
_Quella sera avevano litigato peggio del solito, ricordo bene che mio padre non voleva permettere a mia madre di fare qualcosa e allora entrambi urlavano._  
_Non ricordo da quanto mi fossi assopito ma mi svegliai tra le braccia di mio padre, con i capelli sporchi di fieno e lui che era appena montato a cavallo tenendomi tra le braccia._  
_ << Padre, cosa succede? >> gli chiesi mentre lanciava il cavallo al galoppo._  
_ << Ti porto al monastero di Saint Georg, i frati ti terranno al sicuro, che io sia dannato se permetterò a tua madre di eseguire quel rituale >> mi rispose mio padre mentre mi stringeva a sé. Non so quanto andammo avanti, so che il monastero era vicino e mio padre aveva appena fatto rallentare il cavallo, ogni attimo si voltava come se temesse che qualcuno lo inseguisse e aveva nel volto un’espressione spaventata che ricordo ancora, il suo volto era il terrore stesso. Mio padre era un uomo valoroso, un soldato che aveva combattuto nelle ultime guerre, non temeva nulla ed era un uomo massiccio, spalle squadrate, una furia in battaglia, indomabile. Ebbene dolce sorella, vidi quest’uomo, questo guerriero imbattibile, indomito, cadere da cavallo e guardarsi attorno terrorizzato mentre dalla foresta emergeva mia madre._  
_Aveva i lineamenti del volto sconvolti dall’ira e dal furore, ricordo ancora i suoi occhi, sembrava fatta di pura malvagità. Urlò contro mio padre, lo definì un vigliacco, un debole, un sentimentale, una donnicciola e tanti altri epiteti e poi si avvicinò al cavallo, mio padre mi teneva tra le braccia e mi accarezzava i capelli per farmi coraggio._  
_ << Chetati donna! È mio figlio e non permetterò che tu lo usi in uno dei tuoi blasfemi rituali! Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere prima di poter anche solo pensare di farlo >> le urlò, poi mi mise a terra e mi urlò di correre, corri più veloce che puoi urlò, furono le sue ultime parole._  
_ << Come osi … tu patetico … piccolo uomo … contrastare il mio volere … Samuel von Marburg … io servo il mio Signore e gli ordini sono ordini >> disse mia madre con freddezza mentre mi teneva bloccato con la sua magia. << Sei solo … un debole patetico … uomo …! >> e poi … mio padre cessò di vivere._  
_ << Madre, madre … cosa avete fatto? >> urlai quando mi liberò dall’incantesimo, all’epoca non sapevo ancora di avere dei poteri._  
_ << Bambino mio, tu sei chiamato a uno scopo più alto e più nobile, in te rivivrà il mio Signore e Padrone. Guarda tuo padre e sappi che questo è il destino di chi si oppone al Suo volere, ma tu … tu diventerai la gioia del mio cuore >> e quella fu l’ultima volta che vidi mio padre._  
_Il resto è storia nota dolce sorella, Hale, la tua nascita, il rituale fallito … Increase Mather, le bambine, io e mia madre, il nostro arrivo a Salem, il resto della storia lo conosci perché lo stiamo vivendo assieme dolce sorella >>_

 

Anne ripensa a quelle parole per giorni, a cosa sia in realtà suo fratello.  
Ci pensa fino a sera, allora Sebastian bussa alla sua porta e lei lo lascia entrare. Si baciano sul tavolo, a pochi passi da Cotton e Anne si scopre a desiderare le attenzioni di suo fratello, a bramare i baci e i tocchi dell’altro. Sebastian sa come stuzzicarla, come farla implorare, in una maniera che Cotton ignorava, è come se suo fratello sia fatto per amarla.  
Come in quel momento, sul principio ha pensato che volesse … fare quello che doveva, invece con un sorriso sardonico Sebastian l’ha tenuta ferma con la magia sul tavolo, le alzato le gonne ed è sparito sotto di esse e le sta regalando il paradiso. Anne geme e sa che tutto quello è sbagliato. È sbagliato perché lei è sposata e suo marito è a pochi passi da loro, seduto sulla sua sedia a dondolo. È sbagliato perché Sebastian von Marburg è suo fratello è in quel momento suo fratello è sotto le sue gonne, le mani che le tengono ferme le cosce e la lingua che le sta regalando l’estasi, sempre più veloce, sempre più precisa mentre la succhia e la lecca con voracità. È sbagliato perché le piace e non dovrebbe essere così eppure non riesce ad impedirsi di gemere, il corpo teso che vorrebbe solo che quel calore non diminuisse mai e che Sebastian le liberasse le gambe, Anne sa solo che desidera di più, che pretende di più.  
Poi s’inarca mentre il mondo attorno a lei esplode, non esiste più Salem, non esistono più né Cotton né Brown Jenkins, in quell’istante esiste solo il suo corpo e Sebastian Marburg che le sfiora l’interno coscia con le dita mentre continua a baciarla e a leccarla, nient’altro.  
Quando apre gli occhi Sebastian la sta guardando divertito e le porge la mano per aiutarla. Anne si sente ridicola e spudorata in quel momento. Ha permesso a suo fratello di … farle quella cosa, è quello è immorale, è un’adultera perché lei ora è Anne Mather e quel che è peggio Cotton Mather, suo marito, è a pochi passi da loro e ha visto tutto, Anne si chiede di cosa Cotton sia cosciente, se riesce a vedere e a sentire o se sia solo un fantoccio inerte.  
<< Dolce sorella, sei più perversa di quanto credessi, assomigli sempre di più a nostra madre, avete quasi … lo stesso sapore >> le sussurra suo fratello all’orecchio e Anne si sente avvampare a quelle parole. Non sa se di vergogna, di paura o di desiderio, Anne Hale coniugata Mather non lo vuole sapere, non vuole che il suo corpo mostri chiaramente cosa le provoca la vicinanza di Sebastian von Marburg, suo fratello. Inoltre quelle parole le fanno intuire qualcosa e le spiegano alcune delle immagini che ha visto durante i loro baci pieni di desiderio e di lussuria: suo fratello e sua madre hanno avuto … Anne non riesce a trovare le parole perché quello gli sembra troppo perverso, troppo sbagliato ma quello che la preoccupa è la fitta di gelosia che si impadronisce di lei.  
<< Sei un uomo molto legato alla famiglia Sebastian >> mormora cercando di mantenere un comportamento distaccato e un tono pacato.  
<< La famiglia è tutto dolce sorella, le famiglie di streghe come la nostra dovrebbero restare unite >> replica suo fratello prima di allontanarsi nella notte con un ultimo bacio e l’andatura di un uomo vicino alla vittoria.

 

Quando accade è come se fosse naturale pensa Anne.  
Non si fa domande quando suo fratello la prende tra le braccia e le chiede dove sia la camera da letto, si limita ad indicargliela con la testa e in due falcate, e con l’aiuto della magia, lei si ritrova sul letto con suo fratello che le strattona le gonne.  
È sbagliato, è immorale ma ad Anne questa volta non importa, non mentre con gesti rapidi e impacciati libera suo fratello prima dal farsetto e poi dalla camicia, Sebastian le assomiglia così tanto pensa tra un bacio e l’altro.  
Quando si ritrova nuda, non ha nemmeno la camicia addosso, i seni che si alzano e si abbassano e le gambe leggermente aperte, Anne per la prima volta si sente al sicuro, sa che quello che sta per fare, e quello che ha fatto in precedenza, sia giusto, che niente sia sbagliato, che ha atteso per tutta la vita quel momento. Sebastian le sorride appena e poi si tuffa sulle sue labbra come un assetato e questa volta Anne non lo allontana o resta rigida ma risponde ai baci, geme e sospira mentre accarezza dolcemente i capelli di suo fratello, implorandolo, si chiede quali ricordi, quali informazioni abbia trasmesso a suo fratello ma è un pensiero che dura appena un istante.  
Anne geme il suo nome quando dopo averla provocata prima con le dita e poi con la lingua Sebastian finalmente entra in lei. Non si è mai sentita così bene pensa Anne prima che suo fratello cominci a muoversi dentro di lei come se non avesse fatto altro. È come se fossero fatti per quello, è quello il suo posto pensa senza la minima traccia di vergogna: su un letto, nuda, ansimante e con le gambe aperte come la più volgare delle sgualdrine e con suo fratello che sopra di lei la monta come se non avesse fatto altro nella vita.  
Avvolge le gambe dietro la schiena di Sebastian per trattenerlo, non vuole che vada via, che si fermi, che la lasci insoddisfatta e in preda alla lussuria, asseconda i movimenti di lui muovendo il bacino con forza, gemendo e ansimando. Suo fratello sembra aver compreso cosa vuole, come se lei fosse un libro aperto pensa Anne, Sebastian sa sempre come toccarla pensa, fin dal loro primo bacio suo fratello sa esattamente dove e come toccarla.  
L’orgasmo arriva quasi troppo presto ma le sembra quasi una rivelazione pensa in seguito mentre riposa sul petto di Sebastian e suo fratello le accarezza i capelli con gesti stranamente materni, se non fosse per il dolore che avverte tra le gambe ad Anne sembrerebbe di essere tornata bambina quando … la moglie di suo padre le accarezzava i capelli con la stessa attenzione e lo stesso amore.  
<< E adesso, adesso cosa facciamo? >> chiede chiudendo gli occhi e facendosi cullare da quei gesti.  
<< Aspettiamo, poi mi dirai se vuoi che rimanga a dormire nel tuo letto da sposa dolce sorella o che torni da nostra madre o dal nostro Signore >> le risponde Sebastian, Anne non vuole che se ne vada, non quella sera.  
<< Resta, e … cosa faremo? >> chiede nuovamente, lei ah contribuito a tutto quello ma ne prova orrore e disgusto, lei, Anne Hale maritata Mather, moglie di un pastore, ha contribuito alla venuta di Satana nello stato del Massacchutes.  
<< Deciderà il nostro Signore, ora dormi >> le sussurra Sebastian e Anne sente le palpebre pesanti, domani ci penserà, per il momento la vita è così bella e lei non vuole avere troppi pensieri.


End file.
